See No Evil
by TinyRooBeauty7
Summary: When the boys come across a difficult hunt, they go to the Roadhouse to seek help. There Ash calls in some help of his own. Just a warning, Dean may be a little OOC.
1. Calling in a Favor

**This is my first Supernatural fic so be gentle. I have just started watching the show and I have been having a marathon and I am only on season 2 so be patient with me. The show does not belong to me although I DO wish Dean belonged to me. I only own my OC characters Nick and Orin.**

"Hey boys. What can I do for you today? Need a drink?" Ellen asked, as the Winchester boys walked in the door.

Dean straightened up a bit. "Sur-"

"That's not why we're here," Sam interrupted, glancing over at his brother. "We need your help. We are hunting these spirits. There's a bunch of them. They were killed when there was a huge fire in this mental institution."

"It wouldn't be such a hard job if we could actually see them." Dean added.

Ellen thought for a moment. "I think Ash knows someone that could help you out." She then went into the back to retrieve the man. A few moments later she returned with him trailing behind her.

He smiled at the brothers. "Sounds like you need some help from my friends, Orin and Nick," he said picking up the phone and dialing the number of his best friend and waiting for him to answer. "Hey Nick. I need a favor. Could you and Orin come down to the Roadhouse? Thanks, man. I owe you." He then hung up and turned towards the other 3. "They'll be here in 10 minutes." The boys then sat at the bar as Ellen returned to her position behind the bar and waited.

**Note: I know this was a short chapter but my OC's will be introduced in the next chapter. Chapter 2 will be longer, I promise. I would love some reviews. Like I said, this is my first Supernatural fic so any advice or suggestions or whatever are welcome. Thanks so much.**


	2. Meet the Riley's

**Ok, So Nick, I picture James Lafferty when I write his character, so that can just give you a picture of what he looks like. And as for Orin, I picture Danneel Harris, except Orin is a little more punk rock. Once again, neither Supernatural nor its characters belong to me. Blah Blah Blah.**

About half an hour later the door swung open as a guy of about 24 walked in with a big grin on his face. He was about 6'0 with a medium muscular build with brown hair and bright blue eyes. "How's it goin' Ashy?"

Ash stood up and walked towards the guy, shaking his hand and patting him on the back. "Dude, you said 10 minutes. That was 30 minutes ago."

"I'm sorry, your Highness. I wasn't aware we were being timed," a voice came from behind the brunette. He turned to reveal a girl of about 21. She was about 5'1 with an hour glass figure. Her layered red hair had streaks of blue and pink with some purple and black peeking out from underneath. Her hazel eyes, which had a thick coating of eyeliner circling them, twinkled with mischief and amusement as she smiled at her brother and his lifelong best friend, who she thought of as another brother. "Hey Ass, what's poppin'?" she smirked.

"Nothing much, Whore-in. Just in need of a favor for my 2 buddies over there." He motioned towards the bar, where the brothers remained sitting, watching the scene in front of them with amusement.

"Well, Hello," Orin greeted, smiling at the 2 attracted men sitting there. "I'm Orin. This is my brother, Nick. What can we do you for?"

Dean smirked back at her and stood up, walking towards the trio, with Sam trailing along behind. "How's it goin'? I'm Dean and this is Sam."

"Your JW's boys."

"J-? Wait, JW. John Winchester. You knew our father?" Sam questioned.

"Of Course. He would stay at our house when he was in town. We helped him on a few of his hunts. He helped us with a few of ours. So tell me. Why do you need our help?"

The next 10 minutes were spent telling the story to the brother and sister. "So…" the girl started. "You want us to help you kill a bunch of pissed off crazy-ass spirits."

"Basically, yeah," Dean answered. "But…did u not hear the part where I said that we can't see them?"

Nick laughed. "That's not gonna be a problem with Orin. She's got eyes like a freakin camera."

Sam scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…she can see spirits even when they don't want to be seen. She can tell when a person is possessed. Kind of like a camera."

Dean raised his brows. "That's gotta piss them off."

Orin's smirk was back on her face. "That's the best part. I can see them and there's not a damn thing they can do about it."

"I think me and you are gonna get along great," Dean smiled.

The smirk grew. "Oh, I know we are."

Nick leaned forward to whisper in his sister's ear. "Excuse me. Big brother standing right here."

Ash nodded in agreement.

Orin gave her brother and his best friend an innocent smile and shrug.

Nick shook his head. "Don't try that cute and innocent shit with me. I've been taking care of you since I was a toddler. I know you're not innocent."

Ash agreed. "Me too. I've known you too long." He looked straight into the hazel eyes. "And, regrettably, too well."

"Oh, well, I love you too, Ass," she spat the nickname at him. "Can we get back to the matter at hand now?" She turned back to Dean. "I'll help you out." She then walked around the brothers and to the bar, ordering herself a shot of tequila.

"Why were you so quick to help us?" Sam questioned. "I mean, you don't even know us."

"Your right, I don't know you… but I did know your father. He saved my ass so many times," she said with a humorless laugh. "I don't think I ever thanked him enough for it. Maybe helping you guys will show how much I appreciated it. I mean, I know he will never know, but you guys will. So just stop questioning it and just thank me."

Dean smiled at the last part. "I like her," he said to his brother. He then leaned against the bar next to the beautiful red head. "Thank you."

Orin just nodded her head once before throwing her shot back and closing her eyes as it burned down her throat, feeling like fire all the way down.

Nick stood next to his sister, raising his eyebrows at the other pair of siblings. "So, when do you wanna do this? We could go back to the house real quick and get our equipment now."

The brothers nodded. "Ok. Let's get this over with," Sam answered as they all headed out the door, waving goodbye to Ash and Ellen.


End file.
